Flaming Red
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: She left him. Plain and simple. He loved her with all his heart. It had seemed she had always felt the same. So why did she leave? That's what Fred Weasley wants to know. And his opportunity seems to appear as quickly as she disappered. FWHG. On Hiatus.
1. Lucky Number 11

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Lucky Number 11 

Eleven years. He had waited eleven long years. She never wrote to him once. And now the letter, unopened, was in his hand. _The first I've heard from her in twelve years. _But he didn't open the letter. His twin was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder, waiting.

"Go on, mate. It can't be that bad. You know it isn't a howler." He sighed. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He ripped the envelope open and took out the sheet of paper. After one more dramatic sigh, he opened the folded parchment. Scrawled in neat script was a short message.

_I'm coming to visit the Burrow next week. I'm bringing someone with me. _

That was all.

His heart froze. _She's bringing_ _someone with her? Like a boyfriend-someone?_ For the first time in his life, Fred Weasley was worried that he would forever lose the person he loved most. George Weasley snatched the letter out of his hand, scanning over the text. "So… are we going?" he asked quietly, putting the letter down on the kitchen table.

Fred paused. _If she's going to do something stupid, like go off and marry someone, then I have to stop it. _He nodded. "Yeah. We're going."

George grinned. "Excellent!"

Fred shook his head. "No, no, not excellent! What about this person she's bringing with her? What if it's her boyfriend? Or her fiancé, or her husband?" He shuddered at the thought. "What if she's just coming after all these years to rub in my face that I lost her to someone else and laugh about me with her prat?" he seethed.

George put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "If she really likes him, won't you be happy for her? Isn't that what you told me when she left you? That you wanted her to be happy?" he questioned.

Fred didn't answer. He never thought about when she left. It hurt too much. "But what if he's a big git? She deserves better," he argued.

"And by that you mean she deserves you?"

Fred looked up at his brother. "Aren't twins supposed to support each other?"

"Not when one is pointing out the obvious and the other doesn't want to hear it," George replied. Fred rolled his eyes and tromped off to his room. He needed to think more about this person that Hermione was bringing. _Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she write to me to at least let me know that she was going to rip my heart to shreds? I can definitely see that—'Dear Fred, just so you know, you mean nothing to me now and I'm going to marry some git! He's not good enough for me, but he's better than you'll ever be.' That would be a real peachy letter. But at least it would have been something. Anything to tell me she didn't completely hate me, that she was still alive and alright. _He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, in case that George decided to come in and see if he was alright. Fred continued to think about the mystery person. _No, Hermione wouldn't do that to me, not after… that night in her seventh year. _The memory came flooding back to him. More tears ran down his cheeks. He had to relive that night.

_Fred was walking down the third floor corridor on the right hand side. He knew it was off limits—exactly why he was walking down it. Then he heard something. It was the soft sound of someone crying. He ran to the source. He was surprised to see Hermione Granger sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Hermione Granger, the girl who was Head girl and who seemed so strong to everyone. _

_Now she seemed so weak… so defenseless. _

_He immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at his touch. "Fred! What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to hold back tears. _

_"I'm giving you a shoulder to cry on. What's wrong?" _

_She sniffled. "I really don't want to talk about it." He pulled her tighter into his arms. He gently slipped an arm under her knees and picked her up, using his other arm to support her back as he swiftly walked down the halls of Hogwarts until they got to Gryffindor common room. _

_Somehow he entered, even without the password. He ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories as fast as she could before they changed into one big slide. He remembered how he and George used to run up the stairs and slide down when they were in their first year. He quietly sat Hermione down on the bed. All the other seventh year girls were asleep, but he still put a silencing charm on the curtains so Hermione's sobs wouldn't wake them up. _

_He pulled her up. She stopped sobbing momentarily to look around. "How'd we get here?" she had asked, still sniffling. _

_"I carried you up here. I thought you might like to cry somewhere familiar instead of a cold hallway," he explained quietly. She sniffled again and nestled into his warmth. _

_"Thanks. I should have known better than to just run off like that to where I could have gotten in trouble," she scolded herself. _

_He gently stroked her hair. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I know you had a good reason," he soothed. She snuggled against his chest. He could feel himself blush. She felt so good against his body. He lifted her face up to meet his. _

_"Are you sure you're alright?" _

_She smiled. "Yeah. But what I want to know is what you're doing here. You've graduated, remember?" she prompted. _

_"How about I tell you later?" he offered, their faces getting increasingly closer. She nodded slightly, her cheeks turning a light pink. _

_Their lips finally met. _

_Instantly, they were both completely consumed in each other. She slipped her hands up his shirt, feeling his chest. His hands found their way to her back, gently massaging it. She broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his perfect chest. Immediately she ran her hands all over it. He slipped her shirt off, and one by one, clothing was removed and forgotten. They both fell onto Hermione's bed, kissing each other with all the passion they had to offer. _

Fred stopped thinking at that moment. It was too difficult for him to experience again. He had only loved her from that moment on. But right after graduation, she disappeared. And she hadn't written to him, spoken to him, acknowledged him until that day. Angry and hot tears spilling down his cheeks, he packed his luggage to prepare for the trip.


	2. Reconciliation

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Reconciliation 

"Are you sure you still want to go, mate? I could go and tell her you were sick or something," George offered as a last minute resort to his twin, who was looking anxious.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She obviously wants me there if she sent us the letter," Fred replied with certainty.

"Maybe the letter was meant for only me," George pointed out.

"George, let's just go and see what she wants after eleven years of reclusion from us." They picked up their luggage, and with a sharp pop, they were both in front of the Burrow. Fred walked to the door and knocked loudly.

Their mother answered the door. "Fred! George! It's wonderful to see you here, darlings! Come inside," she ushered, practically pulling them through the door.

"Mum, you're talking to us like you normally talk to Harry," George whined.

"George Weasley, it's been eleven years since we've last seen Hermione. I'm just a little antsy, that's all," she defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she here yet?" Fred asked instantly.

"No, but she should be here any minute. Why don't you go into the living room, everyone else is waiting in there." The twins entered the living room. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all slumped in chairs, looking like they hadn't gotten much sleep in days. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap.

Once she saw them, Ginny jumped up and hugged her brothers tightly. "I missed you!" They had to pry her off.

"We missed you too, Gin, but that's no reason for you to choke us to death," Fred noted, sucking in as much air as possible.

"Sorry. Just a little frantic about Hermione. Can you believe it's been eleven years?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Strange how time goes by like that," Fred whispered. Ginny looked at him.

"Are you alright? Nervous about seeing Hermione after a while?" she asked quietly.

"You could say that, seeing as how I feel like I'm going to vomit," Fred answered halfheartedly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine. Hermione was the one who left, not you. You have nothing to be afraid of," she alleviated.

"What about Hermione completely hating me for never going to look for her?" he asked.

She sighed. "You're impossible," she muttered as she walked back to her chair. Everyone was awkwardly silent after that. Ron and Harry hadn't said anything to Fred or George except for mumbling a hello to them as they sat down. They were probably the only ones as nervous as Fred. There was a soft knock on the door. Everyone froze, except for Mrs. Weasley, who smoothed her apron before opening the door.

Charlie and Bill walked in, followed by Mr. Weasley. "Are we late?" he asked, out of breath. Everyone relaxed.

"Thanks for almost giving us a heart attack. We thought you were Hermione," Harry explained.

"Sorry, but we didn't want to barge in if she was already here," Bill explained.

"Where's Fleur?" Ron asked. "She's coming with Jolie soon," Bill answered.

Fred remembered Jolie very well. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the picture of her mother. But the reason he remembered her so well is because she developed a crush on him. When she was little, she asked him to marry her. He knew it was an innocent crush, but it reminded him a lot of Hermione.

_"Why won't you marry me, Fred?" Jolie whined, clinging to him. "Sorry, kiddo, but my heart beats for only one person," he told her. "Who is it?" she asked curiously. "It's a very special girl. Her name is Hermione Granger," he answered, his voice now quiet. "Where is she?" Fred took a deep breath. "I don't know." Jolie looked insulted. "So you'll marry someone who isn't here but you won't marry me?" she asked incriminatingly. "Sorry, but she's too wonderful for me to forget," Fred replied sadly._

Then she was six years old, and now she was nine, but she still asked him to marry her every time she visited. There was a sudden pop, and Fleur was in the middle of the room, Jolie clutching her hand.

As soon as Jolie saw Fred, she grinned and let go of her mother's hand. "Fred!" She jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Then she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"I noticed," he said, chuckling. Fleur rushed over and pulled Jolie off Fred.

"I'm so sorry, Fred! I'm sure she deedn't mean to," she explained, glaring at her daughter, who immediately looked to the floor.

"It's alright," Fred insisted, trying to breathe normally again.

"Look on the bright side, Fred. If things don't turn out well with Hermione, you could always marry Jolie," George joked. Jolie's head snapped up, and she had a wild grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah, everyone will love that I'm marrying my nine-year-old niece. How about you marry Ginny, George?" Fred fired back. Ginny, Harry, and George turned bright red. Ron burst out laughing. Once the laughter had died down and everyone started quietly conversing, Jolie escaped Fleur and skipped over to Fred.

"Do you like my new dress?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. The white dress was covered in a purple and gold flower print. "I think it's lovely," he praised, sitting her in his lap. She giggled and flushed pink on her cheeks.

"So, have you finally decided to marry me yet?" she asked hopefully.

He took a deep breath. "You know, kiddo, I don't think things are going to work out between us," he confessed. Her smile dropped.

"Why not?"

"Remember that woman I told you about when you asked me to marry you the first time?" Jolie nodded. "Well, I know where she is now. Or at least where she will be. So I don't think I can marry you under these conditions," he said slowly.

"You mean I have competition now? I just can't seem to get a break with you," she groaned. He laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, kiddo." The sound of a door opening and footsteps filled the house. Everyone was suddenly quiet. A woman stepped into the room. She had brown hair and brown eyes. It was Hermione Granger. They all stared at her for a moment.

"Hi, everyone," she said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to her and hugged her. "It's so good to have you back, dear." Once Mrs. Weasley had let go, Harry got up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. Ron joined them by giving Hermione a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you," was all that he said before tears started rolling down his cheeks. Then everyone proceeded to hug her, except Fred and Jolie.

Jolie turned to him. "Who is that woman?" she asked in a slightly scared voice.

"That, kiddo, is Hermione Granger." Jolie turned back her gaze to Hermione.

"She's pretty," Jolie whispered. Fred pulled her closer to him, hugging her as if she were Hermione.

"I know, kiddo. I know."

Once everyone had hugged her and said their hellos, Hermione finally spotted Fred. A small smile appeared on her face. He put Jolie down and stood up. Before he could say anything, Hermione knelt down to Jolie. "And who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Jolie Nanette Weasley. And don't even think about asking Fred to marry you," she said crossly. Hermione and Fred's cheeks turned bright red, and everyone else laughed.

"Really? So what's going on between you and Fred?" she asked slyly.

"Someday, Fred and I are going to get married. I've been asking him since I was six years old, and I'm not giving up just yet!" Jolie declared. Another wave of laughter filled the air, and this time Hermione joined in. Bill marched over and picked up his daughter.

"Come on, Jolie. We have some wedding plans to attend to. Let's leave the groom in peace," he said, walking up the stairs to the room where he, Fleur, and Jolie were sleeping. Hermione stood up and looked at Fred.

They both just stood there for a minute, staring into each other's eyes before Hermione broke the trance.

"Um… it's nice to see you again, Fred." He nodded.

"Always a pleasure."

They stood in silence for another moment. Every pair of eyes was glued to the pair, carefully watching the entire exchange. Hermione snapped out of it again. "Uh… everyone, there's someone I… want you to meet." Fred's heart sunk.

For a moment, he thought Hermione was going to run over to him and start kissing him all over, like she did the first time they kissed. But she hadn't. _I guess it's time to kiss any chance of her loving me again goodbye. _Hermione had left the room, but now she was back with a girl in jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. Everyone was staring at the mystery girl. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Everybody… this is Ariana Ginny Granger. She's my… she's my daughter."


	3. The Unexpected Twist

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The Unexpected Twist 

Every eye in the Burrow, minus Bill and Jolie's were straight on Hermione Granger. They were all in a state of shock. Fred had two thoughts running through his mind.

_Hermione has a daughter? She's a mother? _

Ginny was first to say anything. "What… what did you say her name was?" Ginny's voice was cracked, and tears were running down her cheeks. Hermione grinned. But Ariana was first to speak.

"My name is Ariana Ginny Granger."

Ginny covered her mouth before swiftly sitting down in a chair. She looked to Hermione.

"Mione… you named your kid after me?"

Ariana's eyes lit up. "Your name is Ariana too?" she asked.

"No, no, no. My name is Ginny. Ginny Potter. I used to be Ginny Weasley, but I married Harry. Um, Harry Potter, I mean," Ginny explained. Mrs. Weasley was in as much shock as her daughter.

"Hermione… a girl… why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you," she stuttered, still trying to take in the fact that Ariana existed.

"I know… I should have told you. But I didn't want to be a burden on any of you…"

"A burden? Hermione, you've never been a burden to us, and you never will be!" Ron shouted.

"I know that now. I should have come to you sooner, much sooner than I am, but… I thought I didn't need help." Fred looked up at Hermione.

_She's still as stubborn as ever, never wanting any help. _"So, Ariana, this is Charlie, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George," Hermione introduced, pointing to each one. She sighed heavily. "And this is Fred. Fred Weasley." Ariana looked at Fred. Her eyes widened alarmingly. She took a few steps back before turning and running out of the room. Hermione shook her head and went after her.

Fred scrunched his eyebrows, now even more confused than before. He looked at everyone else. They were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked, anger rising in him.

"Fred… it seemed like Hermione's daughter… it seemed like she knew you," George said quietly.

"I've never seen her before, if that's what you're implying," Fred added angrily.

"We're not implying anything, it's just strange that she reacted to you in that way," his father clarified. Fred shook his head.

They were right.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong." He stood up from his chair and walked out of the living room. He heard quiet talking in the kitchen, so he entered it without thinking twice. Hermione and Ariana were both inside, and Hermione was calmly talking to her daughter. They only noticed him when he coughed loudly. Ariana looked like she was frozen to that spot.

"Um, honey, why don't you go back in the living room and get to know everyone a little better?" Hermione suggested, her eyes locked on Fred's. Ariana nodded and got up from her seat. As she past Fred, she stopped. Then, all of a sudden, she gave him a powerful hug. Fred was stunned by the sudden display of affection. But she soon detached herself from him and left the kitchen, wiping her eyes. Fred immediately turned to Hermione for answers. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione… Hermione, what's going on? Whose girl is that? Are you married now and decided not to tell me?" he asked, getting angrier by the second. Hermione shook her head and covered her eyes.

Fred immediately softened. "No, please don't cry, Hermione, this is just such a big adjustment for me, it's hard to take in all at once," he apologized. She wiped her cheeks of tears and slowly walked over to him.

"Fred… I'm sorry… I should have come sooner…" she mumbled, trying to hold back more tears. He lifted her face so she could see him.

"Don't be sorry. Everything's all right. Just tell me what's going on," he soothed. She turned away from him, looking out the kitchen window.

"Fred… I think you should know this first. Ariana, she's eleven years old."

Fred froze for a second.

_Hermione left me eleven years ago._

He finally remembered something. Ariana had ginger hair and brown eyes. "Fred… I'm sorry. I should have told you about her sooner…"

"Hermione, stop. Just tell me, is Ariana…" He trailed off, but Hermione understood him completely.

"Yes, Fred. Ariana is your daughter. Her real name is Ariana Ginny Weasley."

Fred thought he was going to pass out. "She's… she's mine?" he asked shakily. Hermione nodded. He exhaled deeply. "Hermione… did you know you were pregnant when you disappeared?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then why did you leave?" he whispered. She didn't answer. She ran out of the kitchen, and Fred quickly followed. He reached the living room after her, but only by a few seconds.

"Ariana, time to go. It was really nice seeing everyone again. I'll come back soon." And with that, Hermione was gone. Fred had lost her a second time. And she had taken his daughter with her.

Everyone was looking to Fred for an explanation. Bill and Jolie were now sitting with the same confused look on their faces.

"Fred, what's going on?" Harry inquired.

"Did you know that Hermione had a daughter before this?" Bill asked, who was obviously just informed.

"No, I didn't. But I do know something you should probably all know," he confessed.

"What? Ariana was just about to tell us who the father was before Hermione came back out. What did you say to her to make her storm out like that?" Ron demanded.

Fred sighed. "Ariana isn't her name," he said.

"What is her name then?" Ginny asked.

"Why would Hermione lie to us about a name?" George asked.

"It really doesn't seem like Hermione," Charlie added.

Jolie looked at him with big eyes. "What's happening?" she asked innocently.

Fred sunk down into a chair.

"Her name isn't Ariana Ginny Granger. Her name is Ariana Ginny Weasley. I'm her father."


	4. Ariana's Day

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Ariana's Day 

Mrs. Weasley nearly had a heart attack. George was looking at his twin, his mouth hanging open. Ron's face was turning a deep shade of maroon, and both Harry and Ginny were extremely pale. Bill and Fleur were both nervously looking around the room. The only people who looked like they had any sense were Fred and Jolie. Jolie was tugging on Bill's shirt.

"Daddy, why is everybody so quiet?" she asked. Bill was too stunned to answer. Fred walked over and picked up Jolie.

"The reason everyone is so quiet is because I have a daughter now," he explained quietly.

"You do? Was it that girl with Hermione Granger?" she asked. Fred nodded.

"Why did she come?"

Ginny flew into a rage before anyone could stop her. "Because obviously Fred decided not to tell us that he had a daughter!" she yelled.

"Ginny…" Harry coaxed, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't you 'Ginny' me! This is probably why Hermione disappeared for eleven years! She was afraid that Fred told and we'd all be mad at her!" Ginny seethed. Jolie had pressed her hands to her ears, not wanting to hear Ginny screaming.

Fred put her down and she dashed over to her mother. "Ginny, I told you, I've never seen Hermione's daughter until today! I didn't even know she had a daughter, let alone that it was mine! Hermione hasn't written, spoken, or contacted me in any way for eleven years!" he shouted, now equally as enraged as his sister.

"I can understand why, you're not exactly the perfect father figure!" Ginny screeched. "Both of you stop arguing. Fred's telling the truth, if he had known, I would have found out," George resolved. Fred was still seething mad.

_She's wrong. I'll be a great father figure to Ariana. I'll prove her wrong. _

He stormed out the front door, ignoring everyone calling his name, Jolie the loudest. He Apparated back to the flat. _Not a good father figure. I'll show Ginny, and everyone else too!_

A few days later, he decided to find Hermione and Ariana. He concentrated as hard as he could on Hermione. He felt as if he was squished between two slices of bread for a moment. Then he was standing in front of a small cottage. It was quaint and cozy, just the type of house he expected Hermione to live in. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A girl with ginger hair and brown eyes answered the door. "Mr. Weasley. It's good to see you again," Ariana said quietly.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"Mum told me to."

Fred's hopes dimmed a little. _My own daughter calling me Mr. Weasley? _

"Speaking of your mum, is she here? I was hoping to talk to her," he said. Ariana's eyes lit up when he said that. His hopes rose again. _This is good. She wants Hermione and I together. _

"Yeah, she's here! I'll go get her," Ariana shouted as she ran up a staircase. He grinned. He loved that Ariana was so excited he was there. Her voice drifted down the stairs.

"Mum! You'll never guess who's here!"

Moments later, Ariana came stomping down the stairs, pulling Hermione with her. Hermione stopped when she saw Fred. Fred used the time she was in shock to look at her. Her brown hair was in soft waves, framing her face. She was in jeans and a cut-off sweatshirt that exposed her bare shoulders. A heavy book was in her hands.

She shook her head and finally spoke. "Fred, it's good to see you. Um, sorry about my appearance, I didn't expect you," she explained.

He grinned at her. "It's alright. I think you look beautiful." Ariana smiled brightly when he said this. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. And may I ask what brings you here?" she asked lightheartedly.

"I was wondering if I could spend the day with Ariana. You know, so I can get to know her better," he asked. Ariana ran over and hugged Fred.

"Please, Mum? I'll be really good, I swear!" she pleaded. A small smile flickered across Hermione's face.

"Alright. If you promise not to give him a hard time," Hermione said.

Ariana squealed. "Thanks Mum, thank you so much! I'll be right back, I have to get my jacket." She ran back up the stairs.

Fred grinned. "She really seems to like you," Hermione said quietly.

"She doesn't even know me," Fred pointed out. Hermione didn't say anything. Tears were threatening to flow down her cheeks.

Fred walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "If it means anything to you, I missed you every day of the eleven years you were gone."

She looked up into his eyes. He leaned down, his lips centimeters from hers. She put her hands on his chest and pulled back. "I… I'm sorry, Fred. I just wouldn't feel comfortable kissing you right now." He sighed.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have anyway." They heard footsteps and he quickly let go of her. Ariana emerged, carrying a blue zip-up jacket.

"Love you, Mum." She gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Fred.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded happily and pulled him out the door. "Have you ever Apparated before?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Grab my hand, then." She quickly took his hand and squeezed it. There was a loud pop and they were instantly in Diagon Alley.

Ariana looked around in amazement. "Is this Diagon Alley?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yup. Hasn't your mother ever taken you here?" he asked.

"She said we would go at the end of the summer before I got to my first year at Hogwarts," Ariana replied. He smiled. _I can't believe she's already old enough to go to Hogwarts. _He shook his head, now grinning. "Where should we go? I have no idea where anything is," she noted. He looked to a very familiar shop window.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

He led her to the shop, throwing the door open. He opened it with so much force that the glass of the door cracked. "Oops." He pulled out his wand and tapped the glass. It was instantly fixed. Ariana smiled.

"You're a really good wizard." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. But I'm not as good as your mum. Does she still use magic?" he asked. Ariana nodded.

"All the time. But she doesn't let me anywhere near her wand. She's afraid I'll cause some sort of mass destruction." Fred grinned.

_This is definitely my daughter. _

Ariana looked around. "Where are we?" A red head swept into the room.

"Looks like someone finally decided to come to work." It was George.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I'm escorting someone around Diagon Alley." George finally noticed Ariana.

"Hey, Ariana. How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm ok. My dad was just showing me around. Is this your business?" she asked, peering at the shelves of different products.

George looked to Fred. He was beaming that Ariana had at last called him Dad.

"Yup. Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And it's you father's business too. I guess your mother didn't tell you much about it. Probably was worried that you'd get your dad's personality and end up planting Dung bombs around the house," George explained.

Ariana giggled. "You should see how much she acts like Hermione sometimes. She called me Mr. Weasley when she answered the door," Fred whispered. Ariana had obviously heard. She stuck out her tongue. George couldn't help but crack up. Fred whisked over to her.

"Young lady, has an alien replaced your mother, because I know she taught you to treat adults better than that," he scolded.

She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I wasn't sticking my tongue out at you. There was… snow. I think someone must have cast the spell by accident," she mumbled.

"Oh, she's definitely your daughter, Fred," George laughed.

She walked over to the register, still trying to figure out what everything was. George now had a smirk on his face.

"How would you like to try something for me?" he asked. He held out a piece of candy wrapped in red foil. Fred eyed it suspiciously. Ariana unwrapped it and examined it. I was half bright green and half purple. Before she could bite down on it, Fred grabbed her wrist.

"I hope you're not testing new products on my daughter," he warned George.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. When I tried it, it only turned my hair pink for a few seconds," George insisted. Ariana quietly put down the candy.

"Um… I think I'm alright. Mum says I shouldn't eat too many sweets, and it's almost lunchtime anyway. How about we get something to eat? I'm starving. Great to see you again, Uncle George," she said quickly, pulling Fred out the door.

The door closed.

"Using your mum's rules to get out of something. You may have inherited my prankster genius," Fred said hopefully. She giggled again as she continued pulling him down the street. "Were you serious when you said you were hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Let's get some lunch, I don't want your mother yelling at me when we get back because I didn't feed you." They found a restaurant and ordered lunch before Fred started asking questions about Hermione.

"Had she ever remotely mentioned me before I met you?" he asked hopefully.

"Not very much. When I turned nine I started asking Mum a lot of questions about you, and she didn't usually answer them. When I bugged her for the fifth time in an hour she gave me this." Ariana pulled out a tattered old photograph. It was a picture of Fred and Hermione. They were in Gryffindor common room. Fred was holding Hermione and she periodically giggled and smiled up at him. Every so often, Fred would kiss her cheek. "I assumed that the red head was my dad because I have red hair, and when I saw you at the Burrow, you looked exactly like the man in the photo, so I put two and two together. I usually carry this with me wherever I go," she explained.

"I remember this picture! Colin Creevey took this when Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. I had to sneak in to see her because I had already graduated," he said, grinning at the picture.

"Mum never really talked about you, and when she did, she would have to stop for a while and leave. Once I followed her and found her crying. After that I stopped asking questions."

Fred peered from the photograph to Ariana and back. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to try and piece together who someone was just by a photograph.

"Did you ever think about Mum?"

He looked up into Ariana's brown eyes.

"I thought about your mum every day until when you and she visited a few days ago. If I'd known that you were born, I probably looked much harder for her than I did. But your mother is very stubborn when she thinks she doesn't need help and she knows how to keep a secret."

There was a long silence between them. Fred was looked back down at the photograph. Hermione was still smiling and giggling up at him. Now he had a hard time remembering when she was this happy. _It's like she's trying to make herself miserable. _

"Did you ever date anyone after Mum left?" Ariana asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. I promised myself I would find her first. Did she ever get romantically involved?"

"Not really. She knew I would feel uncomfortable since I knew my dad was still alive. At least that's what she tells me. I find her looking at a lot of photo albums, and being the curious person that I am, I looked through them when she left. Mum still has a lot of pictures of you and her. It's my own personal opinion that she still likes you, but she doesn't want to admit it to herself," Ariana replied.

Fred looked up from the photograph. "Your way too smart for your own good. Exactly like your mum." After that, they ate their lunch in silence. Fred was dying to ask more questions about Hermione, but he kept the silence until they left the restaurant.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked.

But Ariana was already gone. She was glued to the window of Eeylop's Owl Emporium. He strolled over to the window and put his hands on her shoulders. "What are you looking at?" She pointed to one of the cages in the window. A snowy owl was perched inside the cage, nibbling on the bars.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ariana breathed.

"Looks like she wants out. I wonder how long she's been in that cage," Fred wondered, looking at the owl trying to break the bars. Ariana looked away from the window and ran into the shop. Fred sighed and followed her in. The shopkeeper was taking the cage out of the window and setting it on the counter in front of Ariana. She opened the door and stroked the owl's feathers. The owl affectionately nipped at her fingers. Fred smiled at her. He took out his money pouch and paid for the owl.

"You didn't have to do that," Ariana said quietly as she left the shop, carrying the owl in its cage. "I know. Consider it as make up for all the birthdays and Christmases I owe you," he said, grinning.

He checked his watch. "We should probably get you home before your mum has a heart attack. Make sure you hold my hand tight when we Apparate," he instructed.

"Will Averill be ok while we Apparate?" she asked nervously.

"Averill?"

"That's what I decided to name my owl. Is it a bad name?" she asked.

"No, its just unusual. And Averill will be fine. Hold on tight." Once again, Fred felt like he was one big sandwich again until Hermione's cottage appeared. Ariana rushed to the door and flung it open. No one was in the front room.

"Mum? Are you there?" No one answered. "That's weird. Normally she doesn't go anywhere on Saturdays. She usually reads all day."

Fred started to get worried. _Hermione wouldn't leave without telling Ariana or at least leaving a note. _"Hermione? Are you home?" he called.

"Just a moment!"

Both Fred and Ariana breathed a sigh of relief. Footsteps reached their ears, and Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to Ariana.

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was great, Mum! Dad is probably the coolest person ever! He took me to his joke shop and out to lunch, and look what he got me!" Ariana held up the owl cage.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Fred. "An owl?" she asked accusingly.

"Yeah, isn't she lovely? I named her Averill," Ariana said happily.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs and find a place for her. And I'm sure she'll want out of that cage later when it gets dark," Hermione suggested. Ariana took the hint and ran upstairs.

Once both Fred and Hermione heard the bedroom door slam shut, Hermione turned angrily to Fred. "You bought her an OWL?" she asked, seething.

"It really seems to like her. And she's going to Hogwarts this year anyway," he argued.

"But you could have consulted me first!" she screeched. He sighed.

"You're right, Hermione, I'm a terrible person! How will you ever forgive me?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't joke around, Fredrick Weasley!" she hissed. He chuckled.

"How about I make it up to you?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked harshly. His arms gently slid around her waist and he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"How about a date?" he whispered. She shivered as his hot breath hit her ear.

"I… I don't think that would be a good idea, Fred," she replied quietly.

"Why not? Ariana would love to see us spending more time together." She pulled away from his arms.

"I just wouldn't feel comfortable with the idea." He pulled her back into his arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Please, Mione. I really want to do this for you."

She looked up into his blue eyes. "I… I guess I could sacrifice one day of reading." He grinned.

She rested her head on his chest. Fred stopped stroking her hair. His grin faded to a small smile.

_Just like old times. _


	5. Red Hot Roses

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Red Hot Roses 

Hermione looked in her full-length mirror.

_I can't believe it. I can't believe after eleven years I'm going on a date with Fred Weasley. _

She smoothed her skirt for the eighth time. Then there was a small knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

Ariana skipped into the room. "Ready yet? Dad will be here soon," she alerted.

"I know, honey, just wait for me downstairs." Ariana slowly left the room. Once the door was closed again, Hermione looked over her outfit one more time. She was wearing a floaty, knee length sea green dress and silver ballet flats. Her chocolate brown hair was in a tight bun.

"MUM! DAD'S HERE!"

Hermione took a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself. You can do this. _She picked up her purse and walked out of her bedroom. She slowly came to the top of the stairs, peeking towards the door to try and see Fred. All she could see was a mop of ginger hair.

She sighed. _Here goes nothing. _She walked down the stairs. Fred turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Um…"

Ariana giggled. He blushed. "I'll be upstairs while you two try to remember how to talk," Ariana said. She ran up the stairs. Hermione and Fred stared at each other.

"Uh… you look really beautiful, Hermione," Fred whispered. He held up a bouquet of red roses. She smiled and took the roses.

"They're wonderful. But you didn't have to get me these," she insisted.

"I know, but I wanted to."

She smiled up at him. "You really are trying hard, aren't you?" she asked. He shrugged. She giggled. "Let's go." He opened the door and bowed. She giggled again. "You are trying way too hard," she warned happily. They Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Fred covered her eyes with his hands. "Fred Weasley, what are you doing?" Hermione asked happily.

"I want this to be a surprise. Just follow me and you won't hit into anything," he joked. Hermione giggled as she was led in different directions.

"Fred, where are you taking me?" she demanded. "Don't worry about it. Just trust me. And keep your eyes closed." She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him pick her up.

"FRED!"

"What? I have to carry you up stairs. Unless you want to fall on your face." She slid her arms around his neck.

"Please don't drop me," she pleaded.

"I won't. If I was going to, I would have already." She still kept her arms tightly around his neck.

"You can open your eyes. We're there."

She opened her eyes. They were in Fred and George's flat. It was dimly lit. There were red candles all around the room. The table was set for her and Fred. "Wow…" He grinned and set her down.

"Like what you see?" he asked cheerily.

"It's beautiful. You did this with magic, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Maybe just a little. And besides, if it impresses you, then I must have done a good job," he argued. She nodded.

She was completely dumbstruck. _I had no idea he was this romantic. _He picked her up again. "Fred! What are you doing?" she squealed. He walked her over to the table.

"I'm showing you to your seat." He put her down in a chair. She giggled.

"A normal person would have let me walk under my own power," she argued.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If I was normal, I might not have gotten this date, would I?" he asked.

She smiled. "You really haven't changed since Hogwarts, have you?" He grinned.

"I try not to. Those were some of the best years of my life." She looked down at her plate, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hermione…"

He lifted her face up. She looked into his blue eyes. "Could… could you tell me why you left and didn't contact me for eleven years?" he asked.

"I… I'd rather not talk about it," she said quietly.

"Hermione, I really want to know."

She sighed. _You knew this was coming, it was obvious. _"Alright. I'll tell you. After you and I… you know, I started getting sick in the morning a lot. So over Easter holiday, I went to St. Mungo's and I found out I was pregnant. Then I panicked, because I didn't know how you'd react. I tried to seem normal as best I could, but after graduation I was six months along and I knew I couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. So I ran. And I didn't contact you because I was afraid that it would slip out. So I got a job and bought my house. I was going to tell you, I really was. But then I had Ariana, so I had to take care of her, and I never found the time. I… I don't know why I did it. I just did. And I guess that's all," she said softly.

He looked into her brown eyes and stroked her cheek. "For some strange reason, I completely understood that. I probably would have overreacted. But you still could have told Ariana about me. She told me you almost never answered her questions," he said.

"I just… it was hard for me. Whenever I thought about you, it reminded me of how hurt you probably were. I couldn't take it. I… I…"

Fred was looking deeply into her brown eyes with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm really not hungry. Maybe we could eat dinner later," she said, pushing her plate to the center of the table and getting up from the table.

Fred got up and followed her across the room. "Hermione! Are you alright?"

"I think I should go home. It was nice seeing you." Right before she Apparated back to her cottage, he grabbed her hand. The next thing he knew, he was in the front room of Hermione's house. She wrenched her hand out of his. "Fred, don't do that! I really don't think you should be here."

She tried to run up to her room, but he stopped her. "Hermione, please, wait! I know you weren't going to say you weren't hungry."

His arms slid around her waist.

"Tell me what you were going to say," he implored. She had tears glistening in her eyes.

"I… I think I love you, Fredrick Weasley."

Their lips met in a fervent kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, drawing hearts on the back of his throat with her finger. He slipped her hair out of the neat bun and let it fall to her shoulders, burying his hand in the brown tresses. Hermione slid her arms down his neck, to his chest, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him.


	6. A New Day

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't know HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- A New Day 

Sunshine poured through the windows in Hermione's bedroom. It hit Hermione's face. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

Fred was beside her, his arms protectively around her waist. She smiled.

Last night, she had told Fred Weasley that she loved him. And then they…

She sighed happily and laid her head on his bare chest. Then her eyes widened.

_Oh no. Ariana. _

She gently poked Fred's arm. He groaned lazily and shook his head a little.

She poked him again. He mumbled a few words to himself that she couldn't comprehend, but stayed motionless.

"Fred Weasley, wake up!" she yelled in his ear.

He jumped, his eyes popping open. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you don't have to scream. I'm just sleepy most mornings, like every other sane person on the planet," he grumbled.

"What time is it?" She looked over to the clock on the wall. It was six-thirty. Hermione breathed a sigh of relieve and fell back onto her pillow.

"Why did you wake me so early?" Fred asked sleepily.

"I was worried Ariana would be up before us," she confessed, biting her lip. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Don't worry about that." He pressed hot, sweet kisses to her neck. She moaned.

"Fred… Fred… Fred, please, I have a daughter asleep down the hall, I really don't want to wake her up to find this," Hermione asserted.

"It's six in the morning. She's not going to be waking up anytime soon." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Kind of reminds you of your seventh year, doesn't it?" he asked quietly. To Fred's surprise, Hermione smiled a little. She snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah. It does. Fred, that was the best year of my life. We were so happy together. I… I wish we could go back to that," she whispered. He gently stroked the skin of her back.

"We can. Just promise you won't run away from me again," he pleaded.

"I won't, I promise. Ariana deserves a father figure. And I think you'd be perfect."

He grinned at her. "Ginny wouldn't agree with you." Hermione giggled. She looked to the window. The sun was rapidly rising in the sky.

"We should probably get up." Once Hermione was up and dressed, she went downstairs and started making breakfast. Fred came down a few minutes later with his normal grin on his face. He kissed her cheek as he past. She giggled and placed a plate of food in front of him.

"I think I could get used to this," he said, taking a bite of his breakfast. She rolled her eyes.

Ariana came trudging down the steps. "Hey Mum. Hey Dad." Hermione raced away from the stove.

"Ariana, what are you doing up so early?" she asked worriedly.

"If she's your child, Hermione, then she can probably get up at 5 a.m. or sooner," Fred joked. Hermione glared at him.

"I woke up at four and couldn't fall back to sleep," Ariana explained. Fred gave Hermione an I-told-you-so look. Hermione didn't respond. She put a plate in front of Ariana and gently patted her shoulder. Ariana immediately bolted it down.

"Look's like she got your appetite," Hermione teased, pinching Fred's cheek. Ariana smirked. Fred's eyes narrowed at her. She looked down to her plate. Hermione checked her watch.

"I'd better get ready for work." She ran back up the stairs.

"So where were you two last night?" Ariana asked mischievously.

"We were on our date, just like we told you," Fred said simply. Her smiled widened a little.

"Dad, are you going to ask Mum to marry you?" she asked dreamily.

Fred nearly choked on his tea.

"Um, don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?" he asked, putting down his mug.

"Not really. I mean, you've already had your first kid, and look how well I turned out."

Fred chuckled and ruffled her ginger hair. "I think I would give your mum a heart attack if she came down the stairs to go to work and I was down on one knee asking her to marry me."

Ariana shrugged her shoulders. "When you do ask her to marry you, I'm sure she'll say yes." Fred sighed miserably. Ariana sat up a little straighter.

"You are going to ask her to marry you aren't you?" she asked nervously.

"I… I don't know right now, Ariana. I haven't seen your mum for eleven years. I don't think she'll be eager to get married any time soon," he replied sadly. Ariana looked straight into Fred's eyes.

"Dad, listen to me. Mum isn't going to wait around forever for you to wake up and smell the potion. You need to get your act together so that she does want to marry you," she said gravely. He knit his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked accusingly.

"Well… don't tell Mum that I told you this, but last Valentine's Day she came home from work with this huge bouquet of roses, and she was all giggly and weird. I was curious, as usual, so I asked her whom they were from. She said it was a 'friend from work'. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Fred shook his head. Ariana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This 'friend' wasn't a 'friend' at all, it was some guy from her department in the Ministry that seems to have this thing for her," she explained.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"I'm a inquisitive person. Plus I read the card on the bouquet when Mum wasn't looking."

He grinned at her. "Sometimes when I talk to you, I swear I'm talking to myself. And besides, you said your mum hasn't been on any dates for eleven years," he reminded her.

"Not yet. But this guy, whoever he is, is really serious about my mum. He's given her cards for her birthday, Christmas, Halloween, you name it. And when she took me to work one day, I caught him staring at her as she was doing a bunch of paperwork."

He didn't get to reply. Hermione came down the stairs, dressed and ready for work.

"Have a good day, sweetie." She kissed Ariana on the top of her head. "You'll be ok by yourself?" she asked.

"I'm still here," Fred prompted, waving at Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly at Fred before turning back to Ariana.

"Make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She kissed Ariana's cheek before running out the door.

"She really doesn't trust me, does she?" he asked, shaking his head. Ariana shrugged.

"You should be worrying more about this guy, Dad. It's my guess that he's going to make his move sometime soon, and if my Mum decides to go along with it, the chances of you and Mum getting married are slim to none," she said prudently.

He looked her in the eye. "How about we go see if you really inherited my sneaky prowess. Let's go see how serious this guy is." Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Mum just tell you not to do anything stupid?" she inquired.

"This isn't stupid, it's just a little spying, but if your not interested…" He trailed off.

"Oh no, I'm interested, but if Mum finds out, she'll have a fit," she warned.

"She's not going to find out. Now get dressed and try to hurry as fast as you can."

Ariana ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she came down in jeans and her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Let's go." They Apparated straight into the Ministry. Ariana looked around.

"I'm pretty sure this is Mum's department. Her office is just down the hall." They walked down the busy hallway and came to a door. Ariana opened it quietly and peeked inside. Hermione was sitting at her desk, surrounded by mountains of papers. She closed the door.

"Mum's in there!" she whispered fearfully.

"I'm not surprised. Your mum barely ever did anything but schoolwork when she was at Hogwarts, except for keeping Ron and Harry from killing themselves," he said quietly.

They stepped aside as a handsome blond went into Hermione's office. Ariana punched Fred's arm.

"That's him!" she hissed. She opened the door a little and listened.

"Hello, Hermione. Having a good day?" the man asked.

"I'm alright, Jacob."

Fred was now listening too.

"You look more than alright, you look radiant." Hermione giggled a little. Fred froze to his spot. _I can't believe she's falling for that. That's something Ron would probably do. _

"Thank you. I had a particularly good morning," she replied. Fred grinned at this.

"How about you have a particularly good night, too? I could take you out to dinner tonight," he offered. Ariana scoffed and rolled her eyes. Fred was looking spitefully at Jacob. _It's like he thinks she finds this attractive. _

"Um… I'll have to think about this, Jacob. I have a daughter to think about, there would be no one to watch her. And…" She stopped there, staring into space for a minute. She was obviously thinking about Fred. "I'll just have to think about it," she finished, turning back to her paperwork.

Jacob was still smiling. "It's alright. You think about it and get back to me later." He walked out of the office, oblivious to Fred and Ariana. Fred was scowling at Jacob's back.

"See? I told you this was serious. I don't want him and Mum to like each other. I want her and you to get married. That's why you have to ask her soon," Ariana said quietly. He looked down at his daughter.

"Ariana, there is no way that I'm going to let your mum get involved with that. She deserves better." Ariana hugged Fred.

"Thank you! If you and Mum do get married, I'll never do a bad thing in my life, I swear!" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"No need to go to extremes, Ariana. You obviously inherited my prankster side instead of your mum's bookishness, let's not let a beautiful thing go to waste." She grinned up at him.

"I have an idea. Could you Apparate us to Diagon Alley?" she asked politely.

"Why do you want to go there?" he asked.

"Just trust me."

She took his hand and they Apparated out of the Ministry. They appeared in Diagon Alley a few seconds later. She pulled him to a shop window.

"Um, Ariana, why did you take me to a jewelry shop?" he asked.

"This is where you're going to buy Mum's engagement ring. If you ask her to marry you tonight, maybe she'll forget about that man," she badgered, pushing him toward the shop door.

"Wait, wait, Ariana, I can't just ask her to marry me out of the blue," he insisted, resisting her push.

"Alright, Dad, I'll call you with all the details of her and Jacob's date," Ariana said crossly. Fred took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to ask her tonight," he warned, stepping into the shop. Ariana just grinned.

After an hour, they left the shop with one bag that had a single velvet ring box inside.

Inside the ring box was Hermione Granger's engagement ring.


	7. Questions and Answers

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Questions and Answers 

Fred Weasley couldn't believe it.

He had, without a second thought, bought an engagement ring for Hermione. Now he was headed to the Burrow with Ariana to tell everyone else in the family that he was going to ask Hermione to marry him.

"Do I have to do this?" he asked his daughter, staring at the front door of his childhood home.

"Unless you don' t want anyone coming to the wedding but me," Ariana replied, running her fingers through her hair. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ginny answered it.

"Hey Fred. Decided to stop giving us the cold shoulder?" she asked icily.

"Hey, don't talk to my dad like that!" Ariana yelled. Fred laughed when Ginny blushed.

"Oh, Ariana, I didn't see you there," she said quietly.

"Obviously," Ariana muttered. Fred put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is Mum and Dad here?" he asked.

"Mum's here, but Dad's still at work," Ginny answered.

"Good. I need to tell her something. It's really important." Ginny smirked a little.

"How important?" she asked.

"Very important, now let us in," he insisted. Ginny stepped aside and closed the door once they were inside.

"Uncle Fred!" Jolie had appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to Fred's leg. He laughed.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm guessing you missed me," he joked as he picked her up. She nodded.

"Did you decide to marry me yet?" she asked happily. Ariana coughed loudly. Fred put down Jolie and kneeled to her level.

"I really don't think I can marry you now, kiddo." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I… I'll tell you in a little bit, why don't you find your grandmum for me?" he asked. She ran into the kitchen.

"She wants to marry you?" Ariana asked. He shrugged.

"UNCLE FRED! I FOUND HER!" Jolie yelled.

Fred and Ariana found the source of the screaming in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley rushed over when she saw them and gave Fred a forceful hug. "It's good to see you Fred. Are you all right? Everyone was so worried after you left, except George; he knew you'd be ok," she said quickly.

"Mum, I can't breath. If you kill me from lack of air, Ariana won't have a father anymore," he breathed. She let go and gave Ariana a hug, too.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, once she let go of Ariana.

"My mum's still at work. Dad wanted to tell everyone something," Ariana replied. Mrs. Weasley eyed Fred suspiciously. He tried to look as innocent as possible. Ginny had wandered into the kitchen with Harry.

"This should be good," she muttered under her breath. Fred glared at her. He waited until they all sat down at the table.

"You realize once I tell them this I have to ask your mum to marry me, right?" he asked Ariana quietly.

"Of course. That's why I'm making you say it." He cleared his throat.

"Um… Ariana and I just wanted to let you know that… that I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," he said quietly. Everything fell silent.

"You're joking, right?" Ginny asked.

"Why would I joke about something like this in front of my daughter?" he asked spitefully.

"You saw Hermione for the first time in eleven years just a few days ago and now you're going to ask her to marry you!" she yelled.

"Well sorry, but I actually care about her and Ariana, in case you haven't noticed!" he yelled back.

"Did you buy the ring yet?" Harry asked. Ginny glared at him. Ariana took out the velvet box that she had stowed in her pocket and showed it to them. Ginny looked back up to Fred.

"You already bought her a ring?" she asked. He nodded. Ariana put the box back in her pocket. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head.

"Fred, dear, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. He looked down at Ariana.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

She smiled up at him. Jolie suddenly burst into tears and clung to Fred's leg.

"I don't want you to get married!" Fred picked her up.

"Sorry kiddo. But I'm pretty sure even if I wasn't going to ask Hermione to marry me that I couldn't marry you." Jolie pouted a little.

"I wouldn't lose all hope, Jolie. He hasn't even asked her yet," Ginny noted. Fred frowned at her. Ariana was scowling too. Jolie had stopped crying, though.

"Are you completely against me marrying Hermione?" Fred asked angrily.

"No, I just think it's too soon. And Harry agrees with me. Right Harry?" Ginny asked arrogantly. Harry froze.

"Ginny, please don't pull me into this," he pleaded. She glared at him to respond. He sighed.

"If Hermione says yes, it's completely fine with me," he said freely. Ginny's face turned red with anger.

"Fine. Go and ask her to marry you! See if I care!" she yelled, storming out of the kitchen. Harry quickly followed after. Only Mrs. Weasley and Jolie were left. He looked to his mother for approval. She smiled warmly.

"Fred… you don't need my permission to get married. You already have a child." She smiled down at Ariana, who smiled back. "I would be honored if Hermione would join our family." Ariana squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you, grandmum, thank you!" Mrs. Weasley started tearing up when Ariana called her grandmum.

"We'd better get you home, young lady. You're mother won't want to look at me, let alone marry me if you aren't home when she gets there. It was great seeing you, Mum," he said, kissing Mrs. Weasley's cheek. They Apparated back to Hermione's cottage and tiptoed inside. Hermione was pacing back and forth across the front room. She smiled kindly at them.

"I'm glad you're home," she said quietly.

"Mum, what's wrong? You sound so worried," Ariana cried out.

"Ariana, sweetie, could I speak with you alone?" she asked softly. Fred took the hint and left.

"Ariana… I know you've been very excited lately because of your father, but… how would you feel about me dating a man from work?" she asked. Ariana turned pale.

"NO! Mum, I don't want you to date someone else! I want you and Dad to get together!" she screamed.

"Honey, that's sweet, but I don't think things would work out between me and your father. And this man is a very nice man," Hermione claimed.

"I don't care! He's a bloody prat for hitting on my mum!" she screamed.

"Don't swear, young lady! You may not know him, but you should show him respect!" Hermione scolded.

"NO! I'll talk however I want! I hate you!" Ariana burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room. Fred walked slowly into the room.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well?" he asked.

"Sod off!"

"Hermione, you can't blame her. Her father comes into her life after eleven years and you want to go out with some git from your department," he said casually.

"He's not a git! He's a fine man!" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah. 'How about you have a particularly good night too?' and, 'You look more than good, you look radiant'. I can't believe you actually find that attractive," he snapped.

"You were _spying _on me?" she screeched.

"Actually, it was Ariana's idea. She hates this guy. So if you go out with him, you'll be making our daughter even more miserable," he spat.

Hermione looked at him with cold eyes. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter," she warned.

"Wake up, Hermione! She's my daughter too! You were the one who left me and didn't contact me for eleven years! You're not exactly being a good role model right now!" he screamed.

She looked at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of tears. "Get out. Get out of my house," she hissed. He took her hand.

"No. I lost you for eleven years. I'm never going to lose you again."

He got down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me." Hermione had a shocked expression on her face.

"Fred…"

"I know it's really unexpected, but I love you." Tears were now running down her cheeks, but she was still smiling.

"Fred…"


	8. The Cauldron

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- The Cauldron 

"Fred… I… I don't know what to say," Hermione whispered.

Fred's eyes filled with panic as he realized what he'd just done. _I just asked Hermione to __marry__ me! How stupid could I possibly get? There's no way she's going to say yes, we started seeing each other three days ago! Now she'll probably think I'm crazy or something! _

He stood up. "Hermione… I'm sorry if I was too sudden, I just… I don't want you dating that guy from your department. He's so cocky, and Ariana hates him, and..." He took a deep breath. "And I guess I've been meddling in your life too much lately. I'm really sorry, Hermione, for putting you through all this trouble. I guess I should leave." He walked toward the door.

"Wait!"

Hermione rushed over to him and took his hand. "No, don't leave, I just… this was so unexpected." She cracked a smile. "But you've always been like this, taking lots of chances and risks."

He smiled a little. She squeezed his hand.

"And that's I want to marry you. Because I've wanted to give us a chance since seventh year." A grin illuminated Fred's face.

"Hermione… I love you. I wish I had a ring, though." He paused for a minute. "Wait here." He let go of her hand and ran up the stairs to Ariana's room. He knocked on her door.

"Ariana?"

There was no reply.

"Ariana, I know you're in there."

"Go away!" He sighed.

"Can I come in for just a second? I won't be too long." She opened the door.

"What?" There were tears running down her cheeks.

He smiled and wiped her tears away. "Do you still have the ring?" he asked.

Her face went a little pale. "Uh, yeah." She took out the velvet box and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He kissed the top of her head and ran back down the stairs. Hermione was still in the exact same spot she was in when he left. He walked over to her and opened the ring box, removed the ring, and slid it on Hermione's finger. She smiled when she saw it. It was beautiful. The diamond was the strangest shape she had ever seen.

"It looks like…"

"A cauldron," Fred finished.

She smiled at him. "Only you, Fredrick Weasley, would get me a cauldron-shaped engagement ring." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Then that gives me a jump on the competition," he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Mum? Dad?" Ariana came running down the stairs. Fred let go of Hermione. Ariana skidded to a stop in front of them. She immediately saw the ring on Hermione's finger. She squealed.

"You're getting married, I'm so happy! And I'm sorry I said that I hated you, I just didn't want you to go out with Jacob! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, hugging Hermione tightly. Both Fred and Hermione grinned at her.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione suddenly froze.

"What? What is it?" Ariana asked, letting go of her mother.

"Uh, well, I didn't know how you would react to the idea of Jacob and I, and I definitely didn't know that your father was going to ask me to marry him, so I told Jacob to come over at seven to get an answer about whether or not I would go out with him," she said timidly.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

She took a deep breath and answered the door. Sure enough, Jacob was on the other side, smiling at her.

"Hermione, I'm glad I caught you. Have you thought about my proposal?" he asked sweetly.

An idea popped into Ariana's head. "Dad, hide! I have an idea!" she whispered.

She quietly told Fred her idea. He grinned and nodded, taking shelter in the kitchen.

"Can I come in?" Jacob asked. Hermione looked behind her. Fred was gone, and Ariana was standing in the front room, smirking slightly.

"Um… sure." Hermione stepped aside and Jacob entered the house. He smiled at Ariana.

"Hermione, it's really lovely to see your daughter again," he said cheerfully.

"You know, I have a name. And it isn't Hermione's daughter," Ariana spat. Hermione glared at Ariana, but she didn't notice.

"Charming," was all that Jacob said.

"Ariana? Hermione? Are you in here?" Fred walked back into the room, wearing the same smirk Ariana had on earlier.

"And who's this?" Jacob asked, slightly flustered.

"I'm Ariana's father," Fred said frostily.

"Hermione… you didn't tell me you were married," Jacob said, trying to keep his cheery attitude.

"I'm not."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "You got a divorce?" She shook her head.

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked, his happy attitude returning.

"Um, I can't go," Hermione said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm engaged now." She showed him the ring. His face drained of color. He gulped.

"To whom?" he asked anxiously. Fred stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To me." Ariana was grinning. Hermione had a guilty look on her face.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me," she said, escaping Fred's grip and hurrying out of the room. Ariana saw the death stares that Fred and Jacob were now giving each other.

"Uh, I think I'll go with her. Be right back." She ran out of the room.

"So… you're marrying Hermione. Lucky man, I must say," Jacob complimented.

"Do you always act like this, or do you have some sort of curse put on you?" Fred asked furiously.

"Well, I just feel bad for Hermione. Having to marry someone like you. I thought she would have better judgment, she really is very bright," Jacob replied calmly.

"Shut up."

"I guess she showed poor judgment eleven years ago, deciding to reproduce with you. But it really all was an accident, wasn't it?" Jacob spat. Fred drew his wand and pointed it at Jacob.

"Don't you dare talk about Ariana that way," he snarled.

"Sorry. My _mistake._" Fred was seething.

"Take it back."

Jacob smirked. "Why don't you make me?" he taunted. This was the final straw for Fred.

"STUPEFY!"

Jacob hit the floor, unconscious. Hermione and Ariana ran back into the room. Ariana screamed. "Dad, what did you do? Did you kill him?" she asked, scared.

"No, I didn't. He's just stunned," Fred said, staring at Jacob's body in loathing. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione rushed over to Jacob.

"Fred, why did you stun him?" she asked, checking Jacob's pulse. He kneeled down next to Hermione.

"He said Ariana was a mistake." Hermione looked up at him.

"Really?" He nodded. She threw down his arm. "Git." Fred grinned at her.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he joked. She gave him a small smile.

"We better move him. Even if he is a prat, he deserves a little kindness."

"And she yells at me for swearing," Ariana muttered. They carried Jacob's body to the couch. After twenty minutes, he finally sat up.

"What the…" He saw Fred and scowled.

"Fred, why don't you show Jacob to the door?" Hermione asked quietly. Fred merely nodded and walked to the door. Jacob reluctantly followed. Fred opened the door.

"Don't bother coming back," he snapped.

"This isn't over. Hermione deserves better than you. I'll be back for her," Jacob retorted.

"But you deserve no better than this." He shoved Jacob out the door and slammed it shut. He walked back over to Hermione and Ariana.

"I told you he was serious," Ariana said quietly. Fred smiled.

"I'm just lucky to have such an inquisitive daughter." She grinned and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, Dad. And I'm glad you and Mum are getting married," she whispered. He returned her hug.

"I love you too, Ariana. Fred saw the tears of joy in Hermione's eyes. He smiled as she wiped them away and stroked Ariana's ginger hair. He let go of Ariana.

"Aren't you going to hug your mum, too? She's the one who agreed to marry me," he reminded her.

Ariana grinned and hugged Hermione. "I love you too, Mum. And I'm really glad we're all going to be a family."

Hermione smiled when she said that. Fred slid his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"This is our family, Hermione. Ours. And no one can take it away," he whispered.

And Hermione just smiled.


	9. Planning

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Planning 

The news that Fred was going to ask Hermione to marry him had spread fast through the Weasley family. The minute Mrs. Weasley found out that Hermione had said yes, she immediately invited them and Ariana over to the Burrow. Once they were there, she flooded the couple with questions about the wedding.

"Hermione, dear, what color flowers do you want?" she asked, taking detailed notes.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it much," Hermione answered sheepishly.

"Not that she gave you much time to think about it," Fred teased. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My favorite colors of roses are yellow and white," she said. Mrs. Weasley quickly jotted it down.

"And who do you want to be your maid of honor?"

"Ginny, definitely Ginny."

"And your bridesmaids?"

"Fleur, Luna Lovegood, and Ariana."

Mrs. Weasley put down her list. "Are you sure? I thought you would want Ariana to be flower girl," she said.

"I want Jolie to be flower girl. She would probably kill Fred if she wasn't involved somehow," Hermione replied.

"Or worse. She might just stop the wedding," he added. Hermione giggled.

"Mum, can we please stop for a few minutes? We got here about an hour ago and all we've done is answer questions," Fred pleaded.

"Well, alright, but I want to finish these questions after dinner," Mrs. Weasley said. They left the kitchen. Someone pounded on the door.

"Today is just the slowest day you've ever seen, isn't it?" Fred asked sarcastically.

Hermione giggled and answered the door. Ginny immediately ran inside followed close by Harry. "Hermione!" Ginny gave her a bone-crushing hug, almost equivalent to her mother's. She released Hermione and looked her in the eye. "Did Fred…" Hermione nodded. "And?" Hermione glanced down to her ring finger. Ginny's eyes followed. She hugged Hermione again and squealed. "Welcome to the family! I'm so happy for you!"

"You didn't seem this happy when I told you I was going to ask her," Fred noted.

"But I didn't actually think she was going to say yes!" Ginny exclaimed, still hugging Hermione.

"By the way," Hermione added, pulling out of Ginny's hug, "I want you to be maid of honor."

Ginny hugged her again. "Thank you! This is so cool!"

"But if you want the bride to live till the wedding, you'll have to stop hugging her," Fred joked. Ginny glared at him and let go of Hermione.

"When's the wedding?" Harry asked.

"April seventeen," Hermione answered.

"Why then?" he asked.

"We wanted to get married this year and Ariana's in the wedding, so we wanted to have it when she wasn't in Hogwarts, so we decided to have it during Easter holiday," Fred explained.

"That's only a few days before Easter. Are you sure you don't want to overshadow the holiday?" Ginny asked. Harry and Hermione laughed, but Fred merely rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, you'd think since you're related to me and George that you would be able to tell a better joke than that," he mocked. She stuck his tongue out at him.

"Does Ron know?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think he does. We haven't gotten any letters or anything from him," she said.

"Probably angry because Fred gets to marry you," Ginny said lightly. Fred grinned.

"We should probably owl him," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded a little. Harry went into the kitchen to write to Ron.

"Did you decide what color the bridesmaids' dresses are going to be?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. Or the maid of honor's dress," Hermione said.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I want to be present when you do," she warned.

"Oh, yeah, Ginny, Hermione's going to pick the worst possible colors for the maid of honor who would bug her for the rest of her life," Fred said sarcastically. Ginny glared at him.

"I don't know why you're marrying him," she whispered to Hermione, "He's as immature as ever."

"Coming from the girl who stuck her tongue out at me two minutes ago," Fred mumbled. Harry came back into the room.

"I just owled Ron. I hope he takes the news well."

"Why shouldn't he? Ron's more mature than Fred, and Fred took it well," Ginny said.

Fred groaned. "I'm going to get out of here before she tries to crack another joke." He went back into the kitchen.

"Let me see your ring, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione held up her hand. Ginny inspected the ring. She looked up to Hermione. "A cauldron?" she asked. Hermione nodded happily.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Fred got Hermione a cauldron-shaped engagement ring," Ginny explained. He took Hermione's hand and examined the ring.

"Wow, you're right." Hermione slipped her hand out of his grip.

"I think it's cute. It's the kind of thing Fred would do," she insisted.

"I still say it's strange," Ginny said.

"That's because Fred's your brother, you wouldn't think anything he does is romantic," Hermione retorted. Ginny stormed off to the kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione.

"You could show a little mercy. Her brother is getting married to the last person she'd expect," he said.

"Whom did she think I'd get married to?" she asked.

"We all assumed that you and Ron would get together. You should have seen the look on Ron's face when he found out that Ariana was Fred's daughter. He looked as if he was going to murder Fred on the spot," Harry explained. Hermione sighed.

"It looks like all Fred and I have done is cause trouble," she whispered. Harry took her hand.

"You're not causing trouble, it's just a shock to everyone," he soothed. She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. I needed that." Fred walked back into the room.

"Mum says dinner's ready." Hermione let go of Harry's hand and groaned. Harry scrunched his eyebrows.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, but after I have to answer a million questions about the wedding," she explained. Fred chuckled.

"I think you'll live. You lived through defeating Voldemort, you'll live through this too," he assured. She shook her head and left for the kitchen. Fred and Harry immediately followed after. They sat down and Mrs. Weasley immediately put food in front of them. Fred reached for his fork, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him before he could touch it.

"Fred, could you get Ginny and Ariana?" she asked. He stood up and stocked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, he reemerged with the girls behind him.

"Can I eat now? Or do you want me to do anything else, master?" he asked lightheartedly. Mrs. Weasley pointed angrily to his seat. He sheepishly sat down when Ariana burst out giggling. They started eating and Mrs. Weasley asked more questions about the wedding.

"What color do you want the bridesmaids' dresses to be?" she asked. Ginny looked to Hermione anxiously. Ariana was looking at her in curiosity. She swallowed the bite of food she was chewing.

"I was thinking about an ice blue color."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Ariana smiled.

"That's going to be really pretty, Mum. The bridesmaids are going to love it," she said happily.

"I hope so. Because you're one of my bridesmaids," Hermione replied. Ariana choked on her glass of milk.

"What? I thought I was going to be flower girl or something!" she exclaimed.

"Your cousin Jolie is flower girl. Besides, I think you're a bit old to be flower girl," Hermione explained. Ariana sank a little in her seat.

"What's wrong? You were really excited that your mum and I were getting married, now it's like your dreading that I ever asked her," Fred said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really thrilled that you and Mum are getting married, I just don't want to trip and embarrass myself," she moped.

"If you got any of your mother's poise, we may have a problem. She nearly blew a gasket when she was first sorted at Hogwarts," a voice said quietly. Everyone looked to the kitchen door. Ron Weasley was standing there, leaning against the doorway.

Everyone was silent. "What? No hello?" he asked.

"Hi Ron," Harry greeted. Mrs. Weasley put down another plate of food.

"Here, dear, have some dinner. You must be hungry."

"Yeah, he nearly ate Hogwarts out of food every night at dinner," Hermione added. Everyone laughed excepted Ron, who merely sat down and stared at his plate. "Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. My brother and one of my best friends decided to get married without telling me till now," he said calmly.

"I can't wait for my mum and dad to get married," Ariana said happily.

Fred shook his head. Ron didn't lift his eyes from his plate. _I guess this is it. There really getting married. _He sighed heavily.

"Am I in the wedding?"


	10. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Platform 9 ¾ 

The summer was ending faster than anyone wanted. It was July twenty-one, and Ariana was sitting at the kitchen table when it happened. A tawny owl swooped in through an open window and perched on the chair across from her. It had a thick parchment envelope in its beak. She took the envelope and the owl immediately took off. She read the front.

Ariana Weasley 

_Cottage in the countryside_

_England_

She flipped it over. The Hogwarts seal was on the back. Her eyes widened.

"MUM! DAD! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

She heard pounding footsteps, and Hermione and Fred appeared in the kitchen. "What is it? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" Hermione and Fred broke out in grins.

"That's brilliant, sweetheart!" Hermione exclaimed, running over and hugging her daughter.

"Go on and open it, then," Fred encouraged. Ariana ripped the envelope open once she was released from her mother's hug.

"_Dear Ms. Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _Ariana screamed. "This is so cool! I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff! I'll need a wand, and books for my lessons, and some potion-making stuff, and…" Ariana rambled on while her parents watched.

"This is why she reminds me of you, Hermione," said Fred.

"Mum, Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ariana asked excitedly.

"Um… that's a good question," Hermione muttered.

"We could take her today," Fred suggested.

"But I have work," Hermione reminded him.

"Then I'll take her when you're at work," Fred answered.

"But I want to come. It's a special experience, getting your Hogwarts things," Hermione argued.

"Then take the day off. You work all the time on weekends, so you deserve it," Fred insisted. Ariana nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But if I get fired, I'm blaming it on you, Fredrick Weasley," Hermione said, pointing a finger at Fred. Ariana giggled.

"Let's just go," Fred said quietly, blushing a deep red. They all Apparated to Diagon Alley. The street was buzzing with people and other creatures, and just like the first time, Ariana was mesmerized. She was still clutching the envelope in her hand.

"What's on your required list of books?" Hermione asked, taking the envelope from her.

"Probably all the same books we used. I seriously pity Ariana, since she probably will have Professor Binns for History of Magic," Fred whispered.

"Who's Professor Binns?" Ariana asked, snapping out of her trance.

"He teaches at Hogwarts. He's the only Professor there who is living impaired," Fred explained. Ariana's eyes were wide.

"He's DEAD?" she asked. Hermione hit Fred on the arm.

"Don't scare her to death before she even gets on the train," she scolded. Fred grinned at her and shrugged. Hermione shook her head and looked down the list of books. They made their way to Gringotts, where money from both Hermione and Fred's vaults were taken. After they reappeared in the sunshine, Hermione looked back to the book list.

"We should probably go to Madam Malkin's to get Ariana robes first, then we'll go to Ollivander's," she decided.

"What do they sell at Ollivander's?" Ariana asked, following her mum down the crowded alley. "

They sell wands. That way, you can cause mass destruction with your own wand instead of having to steal someone else's," Fred whispered.

He received another hit from Hermione. They walked into Madam Malkin's, where they were promptly greeted by Madam Malkin herself.

"Here for Hogwarts robes?" she asked hastily. Ariana nodded happily. "Come to the back then, to be measured." Ariana left her parents in the front of the store and followed Madam Malkin. "Step up here," Madam Malkin prompted, pointing to a stand. Ariana climbed up. "Arms up." Ariana rose her arms up. A tape measure immediately began measuring her, while Madam Malkin took down the numbers. After a few minutes, the tape measure was still measuring and Ariana's arms were getting tired. "Step down." The tape measure stopped moving, and Ariana got off the stand. They walked to the counter, where Hermione and Fred were waiting for her. Once everything was paid for, they left the shop.

"Torture for your arms, wasn't it?" Fred asked quietly, not wanting Hermione to hear. Ariana nodded. Then she saw a dark shop with a sign over the door.

_Ollivander's. Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. _

Ariana looked back to her parents. "You want me to go in there?" she asked, looking at the shop in fear.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared about. It's just a little dark and musty," Fred soothed.

"We'll wait for you out here," Hermione said, handing her a pouch of money. Ariana nodded unsurely and walked into the shop. It appeared to be empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called nervously. An old man suddenly appeared on a rolling ladder.

"May I help you?" he asked in a somewhat wheezy voice.

"Um… yeah. I need a wand," Ariana replied quietly.

"Then you're in the right place. I am Mr. Ollivander. Come up to the counter, child, don't be scared." She reluctantly walked up to the wooden counter, which was littered with open books and assorted wands. Ollivander had pulled a dusty old box from the shelf and opened it, revealing a shiny black wand. He handed it to Ariana. "Give it a wave, we'll see how that one works for you."

Ariana waved the wand. Fire spurted out of tip, setting a few books on fire. Once all flames had been extinguished, Ollivander snatched the wand from her hand. "No, I don't think that's the one. Try this," he said, handing her a light-colored wand. She waved it. A lamp on one side of the shop exploded. He took the wand from her and replaced it with another. They kept trying wand after wand, but nothing seemed to work. Mr. Ollivander tapped his chin.

"We could try…" His voice drifted off as he walked back behind the shelves of boxes. He emerged holding a scarlet red box. He took off the lid and pulled out a light brown wand. "Cherry, thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather core, good for charms," he recited, as if the wand was his. Ariana took the wand. She immediately felt the tips of her fingers tingle, as if they loved holding the wand. She waved it.

Beautiful lights suddenly appeared all around the room, filling the musty shop with color. Ollivander smiled.

"Yes, I believe that's the wand for you, an excellent wand!" Ariana's liking of Ollivander instantly heightened. She paid for her wand and left the shop, now grinning.

"Looks like someone finally decided to come out," Fred teased.

"Sorry. We must have tried every wand in the shop before we found the right one," Ariana explained.

"What wand did you get?" Hermione asked curiously. She showed them the wand. "He said it was cherry, and it has a phoenix feather inside, and it's good for charms, I think," Ariana said. Hermione inspected the wand, smiling.

"It's really great, sweetie." The family proceeded on to the rest of Diagon Alley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariana looked at the brick wall before her. "I can't do it," she proclaimed.

"Yes, you can, sweetie. I've done it, and your father's done it, and you can too," Hermione soothed.

"Mum, I can't just walk through a brick wall. I'll crash!" Ariana insisted.

"Trust me, you won't. And if you don't go on your own, then I'll have to push you through," Fred teased. Ariana took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll do it." She poised herself in front of the brick wall, looked to see if someone was watching, then ran through the wall and onto Platform 9 ¾. She looked around. People were going this way and that, giving their children hugs and kisses goodbye. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. She jumped, but heard a familiar chuckle.

"Dad, don't do that! It isn't funny!" she insisted.

"Sorry, love, but I'm a prankster at heart. It's my nature," Fred explained, releasing her shoulder.

Hermione rushed up to them. "Let's get your things on the train, sweetheart. It's almost departure time." When they were loading her luggage on the train, she clutched Averill's cage in her hand, unwilling to let the snow-white owl go. Both Fred and Hermione decided it would be best if she took it with her on the train. It was ten fifty-five when all of Ariana's things were on the train and she was ready to leave.

"Good luck, sweetie. Make me proud," Hermione said, giving her daughter a bone-crushing hug. Once Fred could pry Hermione off Ariana, he leaned down to her height.

"Promise me you won't let that prankster genius go to waste," he whispered. She nodded and hugged him.

The train whistle went off. "Time for you to get on the train," Hermione concluded, tears in her eyes.

"Mum, I'll be back at Christmas. It's not like I'm going away forever," Ariana whined.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Have fun sweetie." Ariana climbed onto the train and waved to her parents. Another whistle sounded, and the train pulled out of the station. The tears that Hermione had held back were now rolling down her cheeks. Fred wiped them away and pulled her into his arms.

"She'll be fine." Hermione sniffled.

"I know. But she's just growing up so fast," she whispered.

"Don't start that, Hermione. She's eleven years old, she still has a lot of growing up to do," Fred soothed.

Hermione nodded and leaned back against Fred's chest. "You're right. She does. I'm just glad that she gets to grow up with a father, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariana slid open a compartment door. It was empty, and she couldn't have loved it better. Now she was on her own, without a mother or father to show her what's what. She put Averill's cage on the seat, closed the door, and sat down next to the owl's cage.

_Pull yourself together, girl, you can handle this._

The compartment door slid open. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes stepped inside. "Can I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." Ariana nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Ariana Weasley." He smiled.

"I'm James Potter." Ariana's eyes got wide. "My uncle's last name is Potter! Harry Potter!" James's eyes were wide too.

"My mum's maiden name is Weasley!" They both grinned.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Yes, this is James Potter from the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows, I don't care if the timing's off. This story is AU anyway. Wait until Hermione and Fred find out about James! Plus, the first OC characters of my story in the next chapter! Yayyyyyy!

P.S. I might have a sequel just about Ariana. Review or PM me if you like the idea!


	11. Cinnamon Candles

Flaming Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Cinnamon Candles 

Hermione stared out the window of her room. Snow was falling peacefully outside, and the full moon illuminated the sky. _I hope everyone is ok. Especially Lupin, at this time of month. _

"Hermione, what are you doing?" She turned around. Fred was looking at her, sleepy eyed.

"Just watching the snow," she explained quietly.

"At two in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm watching snow at two it the morning. And if you don't mind, I would like to get back to that!" she snapped. Fred picked her up and laid her back down in bed.

"This isn't about snow, is it?" he asked, slipping in next to her. She slid her arms around his neck.

"No. I'm just worried about Ariana. Do you think she's alright?" Fred lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"She's your daughter, Hermione. I doubt that it would be too much for her to handle," he whispered.

She sighed. "I'm glad she's coming home for Christmas tomorrow. After you raise her for eleven years, it's kind of boring without her around."

Fred smiled. "You still have me." She smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you're ok." He grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I must be more than ok if I'm going to marry the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione blushed. "Don't act like you never heard it before," he teased. Hermione switched back to her worried-mother look.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Ariana… she said she was bringing home guests. What if their _boy_ guests? Ariana is surprisingly boy crazy for an eleven year old," she explained.

"It'll be fine. You worry too much. Promise me that you'll actually sleep tonight so that you have that cheery spirit that I love tomorrow when I bring Ariana and her friends home," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Alright. I promise." She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to sleep.

The next day, Hermione spent most of the time Fred was gone to King's Cross Station pacing in the living room. She heard a sharp pop outside the front door. Immediately she ran to the door and flung it open. The first thing she saw was a Hogwarts robe. Not waiting to see who it was, she flung her arms around the person in a tight hug.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

Hermione opened her eyes. Ariana was staring at her with wide eyes, and Fred was cracking up. She let go of the person she was hugging and got a good look at him. He had messy black hair and shockingly green eyes. "Um… sorry, I thought you were my daughter, I wasn't looking at who it was," she explained, a blush growing on her cheeks.

The boy smiled at her. "It's alright." He, Ariana, and another girl walked into the house, and Fred leaned on the doorframe, smirking.

"Wow, Mione, I didn't think it was possible for you to be that dim." She hit him on the arm.

"It's not funny! Just an honest mistake." She turned away from Fred and joined Ariana and her friends.

"Hey Mum. How boring was it here without me?" Ariana asked, grinning just like her father. She was sitting on the couch, her feet crossed on the coffee table in front of her. Hermione felt tears rising in her eyes, just by how much her daughter resembled Fred. She snapped out of it quickly.

"First of all, young lady, get your feet off the table." Ariana sheepishly let her feet fall to the floor, and her friends giggled. Their giggles seemed to remind Ariana of their presence in the room.

"Oh, right. Mum, Dad, this is my friend Rachel." She pointed to a pretty blond girl with sparkly gray eyes. Rachel gave them a small wave. "And this is James." Ariana smiled widely at James, who grinned back. Hermione let out a nearly inaudible squeal. _They are so cute together!_ "By the way," Ariana continued, turning back to her parents, "You might want to be mad at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." Hermione looked at her daughter with confused looks.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Because James's last name is Potter." Hermione froze, and Fred grinned. Rachel, Ariana, and James all looked at them, waiting for the reaction.

"Like I said at King's Cross, it's good to see you again, James," Fred said loudly. James grinned at his uncle. Hermione was still frozen to the spot where she was standing.

"Dad, is Mum alright?" Ariana asked. Fred snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face. She didn't move.

"Um… why don't you go unpack your things upstairs while I try to bring your mum back to planet earth," Fred suggested. Ariana nodded, and she and her friends ran up the stairs, pulling their trunks with them. "Hermione? Hermione! Can you hear me?" Fred asked. An idea popped into his head. He pinched her hips as hard as she could. Hermione gave a small yelp and she jumped. Fred smirked. "Come on, Mione, it's not like I've never touched your hips before." She glared at him, but her look softened.

"I don't believe it. Harry and Ginny have a son. A son in Hogwarts. Was I really gone that long?" Hermione asked quietly. Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"To be completely honest, yes."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. All that time that I was keeping myself and Ariana locked away in here, I could have been in your arms, and Ariana could have had a father," she apologized, resting her head on his chest. He lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Hermione, don't be sorry. I'm here now, and everything's going to be fine." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise," he added, gently whispering into her ear. Hermione shivered at the feeling of his breath in her ear. She could practically feel him smiling flirtatiously.

"Ah, Mione, how easily riled up you are. How about we use all that extra energy?" he suggested, squeezing her hips again.

"Fred!"

"Now, now, love, save that for when we're in bed," he murmured. She glared at him.

"When there aren't three eleven-year-olds in hearing range," she whispered. He smirked.

"Ooh, didn't know you had a wild side, Hermione. I can't believe I let you hide behind those huge stacks of books when I could have been feeling you up." She hit him hard on the arm. He still smiled widely.

Little did they know, Ariana, James, and Rachel were all talking about the couple as they unpacked their things. "I think it's great that your parents are finally getting married, Ariana," Rachel said dreamily.

"Yeah, it is," Ariana agreed, looking absolutely radiant.

"For the record, I think it's gross," James said defiantly. Ariana picked up a pillow from her bed and hit him with it. "What? They're probably downstairs snogging," James defended.

"I hope so. The more they like each other, the less likely they are to split up later. I am not letting my mum ruin my and her life by taking me away from my dad again," she said happily. James stared at her as if she was covered in stinksap.

"You are so gross. Stay away from me, you're probably riddled with cooties," James said, backing away from his cousin. Ariana and Rachel responded merely by making kissy faces at James.


End file.
